The invention relates to a mobile phone, and in particular, to a battery-releasing device allowing the mobile phone to be more compact.
In a mobile phone, a battery thereof is normally released by a battery knob. When the battery knob is pushed, the battery can be removed. Since the battery knob is moved in a longitudinal direction of the mobile phone, requisite longitudinal space is required. However, since overall sizes of mobile phones are reduced recently, working space for the battery knob may be restricted.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a mobile phone 10 with a conventional battery-releasing device. The mobile phone 10 includes a body 11, a battery 12, and a positioning device 13. The body 11 includes a connector 111. The positioning device 13 is disposed in the body 11, and includes a knob 131 and a spring 132. When the battery 12 is inserted into the body 11, it abuts the knob 131 so that the knob 131 is pushed outward as shown by arrow O in FIG. 1. The knob 131 is returned to its original position by the spring 132 so that battery 12 is fixed by the knob 131 in a thickness direction. To release the battery 12, the knob 131 is pushed outward to separate from a concave portion 121 of the battery 12. At this time, the battery 12 is lifted by the connector 111 to be removed.
As stated, the required longitudinal travel distance of the knob limits reduction of size of the mobile phone.